VUELTAS DEL DESTINO
by oOoO Sora Chan OoOo
Summary: Podremos ver como el destino de Furude Rika cambiara en un día a otro, no todo es en el showa 58.. Espero que les encante lealon
1. Chapter 1

_**Tanto tiempo que ha pasado, pues le quiero dejar esta pequeña historia , una historia de la cual podría tener un poco de gore, pero tratare de dar lo mejor de mí en esta pequeña historia..**_

 _ **Bueno a leer**_

 _ **Negrilla pensamientos de rika, y en subrayado de hanyu**_

 _ **Los personajes de HIGURASHI NO NAKU KORO NI NO SON MIO SON DE SU RESPECTIVO ESCRITOR**_

\- _**VUELTAS DEL DESTINO**_ -

 _ **De nuevo estamos en el showa 58, de nuevo va a suceder las misma catástrofes anteriores no hay o no habrá nada que me salve de este maldito destino,**_ _**estoy harta de morir como siempre.**_

 _En el pueblo de himanizawa se habían dados sucesos de muertes aterrorizante después del festival de Oyashiro-sama , siempre era una persona asesinada y la otra muerta, lo que no saben que esto no es causado por la supuesta "maldición de oyashiro-sama" más bien la causa es por el síndrome de hinamizawa, la cual si los habitantes de esta la dejan sufrirán de los síntomas, por eso fue creada la maldición de Oyashiro-sama_

 _Continuemos con la historia…_

 _Furude Rika se dirigía como siempre a la escuela del pueblo actuando feliz pero sabiendo que pronto tendría que partir otra vez, llegando a la escuela sus amigos keiichi, rena , satoko shion y mion la saludaban alegremente pero dándose cuenta que la mirada de la niña estaba un poco apagada._

 _Rika, que te pasa- dijo la peli amarillo dándole un abrazo por la nuca_

 _Nada, niiipa – decía típicamente con su sonrisa_

 _En verdad rika no nos oculta nada? – decían al unisimo todos_

 _No en verdad amigos *-* niippa!_

 _Tratando de escapar de las miles de preguntas que eran poco a poco lanzadas prefirió entra a la sala de clase y sentarse en su pupitre_

 _ **Hanyu, no sé si seguir luchando contra mi destino, diferentes arcos hemos pasado y todos terminan muertos, hasta yo, realmente no se si seguir.**_

 _ **Ugu, rika realmente no se que decir ya no quiero verte morir han pasado 99 años desde tu primera muerte, la misma de siempre**_

 _ **Pero…realmente no sé si seguir hanyu, yo solo quiero-**_ _sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la sensei_

 _Rika- chan el doctor Irie te mando a llamar_

 _Está bien niippa_

 _La joven camino hacia la enfermería donde se encontraría a Irie, iba preguntándose para que la quiere ver? Solo se veían en la clínica Irie para tratar del síndrome ya que satoko lo tenía y debían aplicar las inyecciones para que ella este bien_

 _Poco a poco se acercaba hacia la puerta de madera, típica en Japón._

 _Llegando a esta, la desliza y se encuentra con la rubia tetona :v_

 _Ara ara pero mire que tenemos aquí, es la pequeña rika-chan- decía la pelirrubia con su voz chillona pero encantadora para cualquier pervertido *Keiichi :v *_

 _Takano-san?_ _ ***Que hace ella aquí***_

 _Sabes que, Irie-san me mando a buscarte- decía la rubia cerrando la puerta_

 _A buscarme para que_

 _Pues es un secreto- sin más palabras takano le dio un golpe a rika dejándola en el suelo_

 _Mientras tanto en el salón…_

 _Oigan rika no esta tardando, verdad, verdad? – preguntaba rena un poco preocupada_

 _Pues si ya pasaron 30 minutos desde que se fue que tal si la vamos a buscar a la enfermería- exclamo la joven peli verde_

 _Es cierto! Hagamos lo que dice mion- decía el único varon del grupo ¬-¬_

 _La pandilla * como quieran decirle* mas dicho el grupo de amigos conformado por el club de la escuela, como presidenta Sonosaki Mion, y su hermana Sonosaki shion gemelas al nacer pero separadas , Ryuugu Rena la chica amable y carismática y siempre la que se quiere llevar las cosas hermosas a su casa, y Hojo Satoko-chan hermana del desaparecido Hojo Satoshi *según desapareció por la maldición de oyashiro sama*, ellos entusiasmados comenzaron con la misión *RESCATAR A RIKA FURUDE – CHAN*_

 _Bueno chicos este es el primer capitulo espero que le agrade y sigan leyendo, hasta la próxima_

 _Rena-san: Habra próxima hasta pronto, kana kana!_


	2. Peligro

_Hola de nuevo!_

 _Rena-san: Konnichiwa, son tan hermosos me los quiero llevar a casa, puedo Sweet Dark?_

 _No rena-chan no puedes ¬¬_

 _Ugu!, que mala, bueno después me los llevare *-* asdadddasdadsa *¬*_

 _Ya rena se te salen las babas, hola chicos/as adoradores del demonio XD jaja okno espero que estén bien, y que haigan esperado por la continuación, se que la historia es de terror no soy buena con eso pero quize probar, por si acaso lo se las otras 2 historias aun estoy en proceso :D_

 _Espero que le guste, y les recomiendo el anime!_

 _Atencion "HIGURASHI NO NAKU KORO NI* no es mia derecho a su respectivo autor!_

 _VUELTAS DEL DESTINO_

 _CAPITULO II_

 _PELIGRO_

 _Rika, comenzaba a despertarse del golpe proporcionado por takano-san, la cabeza le daba vuelta no podía creer que la peli rubia tuviera tanta fuerza, pero era de esperarse eso ya que ella era mayor y tenía más fuerza.._

 _Al otro lado de la puerta de madera se podía escuchar unas voces murmurando, era muy difícil de acercarse a la puerta ya que, estaba amarrada a un tubo, comenzando a tomar mas conciencia comienza a revisar el cuarto con la mirada sorprendiéndose con lo que encuentra_

 _Irie-sensei, porque está aquí- preguntaba la menor con los ojos bien abiertos por la conmoción_

 _Rika-chan! Esto es mi culpa, nunca creí que Tamaño-san fuera mala, ella va a matarte, y hará que el síndrome se riegue por toda hinamizawa ya que si la portadora muere el pueblo lo hará en 48 horas..- decía desesperadamente el doctor_

 _ **Takano, es la que me mataba en todos estos arcos que he pasado, ella era la enemiga todo este tiempo, lo era ella, hanyu! Respondeme**_

 _ **Uguu, no sabia eso rika ella a sido la enemiga mortal de este rompecabeza, ella a sido la causante de todo, pero como detenerla**_

 _ **Necesito salir de este lugar, necesito cambiar mi destino**_

 _Irie, y que paso con tomitake-kun?_

 _Pues al parecer pudo huir…-no acabo de termina su dialogo por que interumpido por el azotamiento de la puerta_

 _Pues hablaban de tomitake-kun pues aquí esta- de pronto el cuerpo del joven musculoso típico con su ropa de militar fue echado en el suelo de ese cuarto, no estaba muerto era lo bueno, solo estaba soñado_

 _Tomitake-kun! – gritaron a la vez rika e irie_

 _Hahaha, miren como están asustados dentro de poco matare a la portadora y hinamizawa caera en mi poder- fue lo ultimo que dijo mientra salía del lugar_

 _Mientra tanto en hinamizawa, keiichi y los demás fueron al templo furude ha ver si podían encontrar a su amiga, pero no lograron el objetivo…ella no estaba hay_

 _Donde podrá estar rika- decían preocupados_

 _Y si vamos donde irie-san? Podria estar hay- decía la pequeña satoko_

 _Bien pensado mi satoko- decía shion mientra abrazaba con mucha fuerza a la pequeña_

 _Gra…gracias shi-shion! Pe..pero me aficsias_

 _Jajaja lo siento_

 _ **Hanyuu, desatame por favor para huir y escapar de mi destino..**_

 _ **Rika, esta bien lo hare**_

 _En ese instante hanyuu desato a rika a tomitake y a irie para que pudieran huir pero unos de los guardias se dio cuenta y comenzo la pesadilla_

 _Los tres cautivos comenzaron a huir lo mas rápido posible_

 _Que hacemos nos pisan los talones no podremos huir_

 _Callate irie-la voz de rika sono como a la de una persona de unos 20 años- si sigues hablando nos mataran necesito huir cambiar esto!_

 _Cambiar? Cambiar que cosa- preguntaba tomitake jalando a rika evitando que una bala le atinara_

 _Nuestros destinos!_

 _Espero que le guste lo se fue corto pero en el próximo capitulo viene lo sangriento_

 _Keiichi: Pero y nosotros donde quedamos TuT_

 _Jajaja lo siento keiichi, pero le aseguro que aparecerán en el próximo capitulo_

 _Rena: demoles un adelanto , kana, kana!_

 _Pues takano descubrió la huida de los rehenes y no dejara que su pieza escape si es necesario matarla en el instante_

 _Rika : ._. Ehhhhhh_

 _Bueno chicos nos leemo pronto_

 _Shion, Mion, Satoko: Sayonara_

 _Rena: Hasta la próxima *-*)/_

 _Me los llevare a casa!_


	3. PELEA CONTRA EL DESTINO

Hola de nuevo, pues e subido dos capítulos a la vez ya que mi imaginación está que arde!

Satoko: hahaha tienes fiebre :v

Cállate ¬¬

Bueno chicos espero que les encante!

 _Atención "HIGURASHI NO NAKU KORO NI* no es mía, derecho a su respectivo autor!_

 _VUELTAS DEL DESTINO_

 _CAPITULO III_

 _PELEA CONTRA EL DESTINO_

 _Ya cansados llegaron al pueblo, no podían más estaban realmente exhaustos, en un momento sintieron la tranquilidad, pero unos de los hombres de takano llego y arruino todo…_

 _El hombre lentamente se acercó detrás de tomitake y lo agarro y grito- Regresen a la reina, o lo asesino_

 _Estaban contra la espada y la pared, no podían dejar que muera tomitake, ya que era parte del grupo no podían hacerlo, pero de repente fue soltado ya que el hombre comenzó a escupir sangre debido a que su cuello fue lastimado con algo muy filoso, al percatarse de eso los 3 comenzaron a correr, pero desde lejos se escuchaban los gritos agonizante del hombre_

 _Hace 40 minutos*_

 _Oigan miren, miren!- decía rena con una hacha en su mano, daba escalofrió la joven aunque pareciese tierna podría ser una gran psicópata_

 _Esos no son tomitake e irie-san y rika! Grito unas de las gemelas que portaba una pistola_

 _Es rika, lo es – apuntaba el varón con un bat hacia la dirección donde se encontraban_

 _Sin dudar alguna rena, corrió con sus fuerzas, alzando su hacha y sin pensarlo dos veces ataco al hombre por la espalda, haciéndole un leve corte en su cuello que pronto comenzó a sangrar, mientras que rena mostraba una sonrisa mientras que su rostro era cubierto por su fleco…_

 _Atónitos quedaron keiichi y los demás no podían creer que la dulce chica hiciera un acto tan siniestro, pero si era por proteger a su amiga era de matar la aldea completa_

 _Sin dudarlo los 3 espectadores salieron corriendo sin dejar el polvo_

 _Rena por su parte miro con una mirada fría al hombre de cómo se atoraba con su propia sangre y sin pensarlo dos veces le clavo el hacha en la frente matándolo de golpe._

 _Rena lo mataste? – decían los jóvenes con una mirada apagada_

 _Lo mate, kana kana? XD Si pero era para salvarlos ustedes no harían eso?_

 _Sí, pero, lo hiciste sin pensarlo dos veces- decía mion mirando el cadáver_

 _\- Mientras tanto los 3 prófugos huían de la escena del crimen corriendo por su vida-_

 _ **Algo que no entiendo hanyuu, aún no es el festival? Aun no es, pero porque? MI destino cambiara o será peor..**_

 _ **Rika, en el último arco cuando keiichi y los demás pelearon juntos para cambiar el destino algo agravo el problema e hizo que se adelantara tu muerte no sabremos si morirás o sobrevivirás a esto**_

 _ **Yo luchare, ya se quién es la asesina no dejare, no dejare que ella se salga con la suya**_

 _Muy pronto, los 3 se encontraron rodeados los hombres de Takano los habían rodeado, esto era algo de vida a muerte._

 _Los acorralaron contra una pared de un edificio abandonado, no tenían ni la más grata idea de que rayos hacían ay_

 _Unos de los hombres saco un arma y lentamente caminaba hacia Irie, para poder matarlo pero de un momento a otro su cabeza salió volando por los aires, y la sangre salía de su cuerpo salpicando a todos…_

 _*Antes de lo ocurrido *_

 _Deberíamos perseguirlos corren un gran peligro-_

 _Tiene razón keiichi demos luchar para salvar a rika y a los demás, yo satoko la reina de las trampas voy a idear algunas- decía con su agobiante risa hahaha :v_

 _Los jóvenes corrieron desviándose por otro camino, hasta llegar a su objetivo, pero se percataron que sus amigos fueron acoralados contra un edificio, sin mas dudas los jóvenes se lanzaron contra ellos._

 _Rena, vio como unos de los adultos avanzaba lentamente para asesinar a Irie, pero en un dos por tres , rena le había degollado la cabeza haciendo que la sangre salpicara en su rostro_

 _Nadie se mete con mis amigos! – Grito rena agarrando su hacha llena de sangre, mientras que sus otros compañeros se pusieran a lado suyo…_

 _Continuara… :3_

 _Bueno esta pequeña historia esta llegando a su fin, espero que le guste como me gusto escribirla a mi, se que es corta pero fue lo único que pude redactar desde mi cuaderno a mi lapto.. :D_

 _Rena: Nooooo, no quiero que se acabe! Yo me los quería llevar a casa_

 _Ehhh no no, con lo yandere que eres será imposible_

 _Shion: si desean me visto como desees ewe_

 _Jajaja pervertida_

 _Me despido!_

 _Cuidesen, niiippa! *-*_


	4. ESPERANZA

Hola esta historia llego a su fin, como dije iba a ser un poco corta espero que le haiga agradado y también disculpen las faltas ortográficas *pinche lapto :v * espero que le guste

ㇹ2 _ha, ovidemos ese futuro_ _  
_ _bañado de sangre_ _  
_ _cobijados y arrullados en el tibio viento_ _  
_ _esto sera, debe ser una señal._ __

 _Escapate y se libre, escapate y se libre_ _  
_ _de ese triste destino_ _  
_ _por que tu no eres como una flor del infierno_ _  
_ _no es tu lugar_ __

 _no florescas ahi, no florescas ahi_ _  
_ _no seas atrapada y vuela_ _  
_ _rompiendo pedazos del tiempo, volando sin sonido.! *-*_

 _Atención "HIGURASHI NO NAKU KORO NI* no es mía, derecho a su respectivo autor!_

 _VUELTAS DEL DESTINO_

 _CAPITULO IV_

 _ESPERANZA_

 _Nadie se mete con mis amigos_

 _Desenfrenadamente la joven corrió y con solo una movida degolló a los que perseguían a rika, tomitake e irie, todos quedaron tiesos por ver tal acto, como su sangre salpico a los demás mientras que la joven tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.._

 _Gracias chicos, gracias- decía llorando rika_

 _De nada rika-chan, pero que paso porque huías? – decía la yandere XD_

 _Ta-Takano-san me quiere matar_

 _Takano!?- gritaron los jóvenes_

 _Si takano quiere disipar el síndrome de hinamizawa en el pueblo, si yo muero todos morirán, en 48 horas_

 _Pero como es eso, un síndrome?- decía una de las sonosaki_

 _Está bien le contare…_

 _*Chicos aquí creo que cambiare algunas cosillas ya que no me acuerdo muy bien del síndrome u-u*_

 _Pues_ _es un parásito que solo se puede desarrollar en Hinamizawa. Afecta a todos los residentes del área del pueblo y se activa si estos lo abandonan, o están expuestos a grandes niveles de estrés emocional. La "enfermedad" fue descubierta en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, donde soldados del pueblo se volvieron repentinamente locos y violentos tras dejar Hinamizawa y, al no ser devueltos, se suicidaron cortándose el cuello con las uñas._

 _Se cortaban el cuello, eso es imposible, como lo harian?- pregunto keiichi_

 _Dejame continuar, keiichi-kun_

 _El daño causado por el síndrome y la locura posterior se indica según el nivel de psicosis al que el individuo haya sido expuesto. Las mujeres descendientes de la familia Furude,osea mi persona poseen un gen especial que nos permiten generar feromonas que suprimen el Síndrome en la gente. Es por ello que si la fuente es eliminada, osea yo la reina portadora, el Síndrome se disparará y todos los pobladores entrarán en estado de psicosis en 48 horas, pasando por las fases de:_

 _Nivel 1: Malestar._

 _Nivel 2: Alta fiebre._

 _Nivel 3: Paranoia y agresividad extrema. (Hasta este punto, la enfermedad es tratable)_

 _Nivel 4: Auto mutilación y marcas de rasguños en el cuello,_

 _Y la última, la más fatal es el nivel 5: Suicidio (cortándose el cuello con las propias uñas). También conocida como_ _Fase 5,_ _de este modo morirías tu tomitake después de watanagashi_

 _Yo, morir, pero el watanagashi aún no es, faltan 3 días para eso?_

 _Yo por eso no me explico porque seré asesinada…- la voz de rika se ponía más gruesa_

 _Bueno la única manera de controlarlo es mediante unas vacunas especiales compuestas por unas_ _drogas_ _en fase de prueba. Las cuales se las ponemos a satoko, que ella esta ya con el síndrome_

 _Todos estaban atónito por esto no lo podía creer, nadie lo podía creer, hasta que irie hablo_

 _Lo que dice rika-chan es muy cierto, si ella muere todos morirán debemos salvarla_

 _En un instante, apareció takano con sus secuaces, y comienza a decir_

 _Ara, ara no puedo creer que muchos ya sepan contra el síndrome, jaja deberé matarlos a todos, por enterarse, rika-chan matares a tus amigos en frente tuyo… que pena que no mueran por los gases que pondré en la ciudad, atrápenlo y mátenlo! –grito la rubia con una cara que nadie desearía ver_

 _Corran- grito Irie pero fue asesinado con una bala en su cabeza matándolo al instante_

 _Los jóvenes decidieron correr por su vida es lo mejor que podrían hacer ya que eran 10 contra 6 ._._

 _Se adentraron al bosque ya que por esa ruta podrían llegar a la casa sonosaki y armarse y poder pelear, en el acto unos de los hombres atrapo a tomitake y con un cuchillo le rebano el cuello._

 _Los 5 amigos con sus últimas fuerzas pudieron llegar hasta la casa, casi atrapada era satoko pero con sus trampas pudieron salvarse ya que agarro una soga enorme a 6 de ellos, entraron al calabozo de la casa sonosaki y se armaron, una fuerte pelea se iba a dar…_

 _Hace 10 minutos antes_

 _Necesito que atrapen a la reina, a Rika Furude, viva, porque de matarla yo me encargo, con los otros pueden hacer lo que le plazca, si quieren abusen de shion, mion, satoko y rena- chan si desean de keiichi también háganlo, pero mátenlo lo que sea pero no dejen que se escapen- ordenaba la líder_

 _En ese momento apareció un hombre de enormes músculos y con la cara tapada, diciendo- yo me encargare de esos enanos déjenmelo a mi- decía con voz de grandeza_

 _Sii, haz lo que sea, mariko * :v * - decía la peli rubia acercándose a el.._

 _Eran aproximadamente las 23:55pm faltaban pocos minutos para que la pelea comienze, mientra esos minutos corrían los jóvenes hacían su plan_

 _Rika, nosotros te protegeremos, dejanolos a nosotros, kana kana- decía sonriendo la yandere_

 _Sii, este será el plan, rika quedara adentro de unos de los calabozos que tiene una ruta de escape, dejaremos que los enemigos entren ya que será más fácil, satoko pondrá unas trampas con los artefatos que tenemos aquí, y mejor los de tortura, keiichi y mion se encargara de las armas cualquiera que trate de acercarse a rika, y a nuestra ponedoras de trampa, y rena tendrá un papel excelente matar a Takano, y a los mas armados- decía shion haciendo los planos en la tierra_

 _Y tu, shion?- decía rena un poco preocupada_

 _Yo?, pues estare con esta metralleta para dar la alarma de pelea!- decía sonriente_

 _Todos estaban listo para la media noche iban a acabar con este lio_

 _ **Rika-chan nos salvaran viviremos viviremos, esta vez estaremos vivas**_

 _ **No hay que cantar victoria muy pronto, pero se que lo haremos hanyuu, aunque porque pasa antes del festival?**_

 _ **No importa rika, debemos dar lo mejor!**_

 _Ya era hora, las puertas del calabozo fueron abiertas, y comenzó, los primeros hombres entraron al oscuro calabozo su oscuridad penetraba cualquier esquina de pronto; comenzaron a prenderse unas luces, y shion dio por hecha la batalla_

 _Ahora! Ataquemos- grito sonosaki shion comenzando a disparar_

 _Los hombres se percataron de esto y comenzaron a atacar con sus armas, pero un escudo cayo frente de ellos era la primera trampa de satoko dejo a algunos heridos pero aun entraban más, eran unos 100 contra 6, la pelea estaba perdida, pensaron pero no fue eso, desde lo más oscuro salió una chica arrastrando una hacha, mostrando una sonrisa macabra, alzo la mirada y corrió con todas sus fuerza degollándole el cuello a toda la primera fila, rompiéndole la tráquea de un solo golpe, la sangre fluía a montón, no pudieron ver el movimiento, los chicos aplaudieron su niña asesina había hecho algo fuera de lo normal…_

 _La chica sonrio, pero fue golpeada por atrás, todos gritaron – rena!_

 _Sin dudarlo keiichi salio con su pistola comenzando a dispararlo, sin tener experiencia misma_

 _Rena no estaba herida, solo estaba "descansando", en un instante ella se levantó y le dio un golpe con la manga del hacha a su golpeador_

 _Las trampas de satoko daban muchas ventajas en su plan, en una habían puesto unas espadas colgando, la cual rebanaron algunos brazos viendo como el hueso se salía de sus extremidades, no podía creer que esos chicos habían hecho algo tan; del otro mundo?!_

 _Cansada, takano entro con mariko, la pelea final comenzó_

 _Denme a rika-chan y les daré a shion-san, lo digo enserio- decía la rubia avanzando poco a poco_

 _Shion- todos alzaron la mirada, shion había sido atrapada, desde lo más alto, el plan había fracasado_

 _Rika, no quería ver morir a sus amigos, pero sabía que si se entregaba igual morirían, takano no sería tan idiota para dejarlos suelto, y que le cuenten a las autoridades de tal atrocidad_

 _Todos quedaron en un silencio putrefacto, no sabían que hacer todos se miraban cruzaban miradas pero no se percataron que faltaba rena_

 _En un momento vieron como shion caía desde lo más alto, lo bueno que keiichi la agarro, pero detrás de ella venia pedazos de cuerpo humanos cayendo lentamente_

 _Flash Blash_

 _Mientras todos se miraban al uno al otro, una chica subia lentamente donde la presa *shion* llegando a ella saco su hacha he empujo a la peli verde hacia el abismo mientras rebanaba al hombre escuchando sus gritos atónitos…_

 _Fin del flash blash_

 _No podían creerlo rena había hecho eso, rika vio lo que hizo su amiga y quizo ella misma eliminar a la causante de su muerte quien era Takano_

 _Rika se aserco a sus amigos y les comento algo, todos deacuerdos comenzaron a correr y a atacar a mariko quien era el mas fuerte_

 _Keiichi con mion lo aventaron al suelo y comenzaron a darle palazos pero el hombre no se dejaba, llego shion y con su pistola eléctrica lo ataco pero el evadió y le dio un puñete, mion con una espada lo ataco dejándole una herida leve, por atrás satoko le clavo una daga en el brazo izquierdo y keiichi le rebano una de sus piernas haciendo que su hueso saliera y se notara, el hombre ni así se daba por vencido, y agarro a satoko por el cuello y la aventó contra una ropa haciéndole una herida en la cabeza, shion en ver el acto se enojo que le quito una pistola a unos de los cadáveres y comenzó a disparar…_

 _Porque, no hieras a mi satoko!- gritaba desenfrenada tratando de atinarle…_

 _En cambio rika se acercaba con una guadaña que había encontrado en unos de los calabozos, lentamente y miro fijamente a takano y grito- ¡Aquí morirás, será tu tumba, ya no quiero morir, este será tu destino!- corrió rápidamente y pudo herirla en unos de sus brazos_

 _Ara ara, no puedo creer que me quieras matar jajá, será imposible pequeñuela- decía en tono de burla la rubia_

 _ **Rika yo te ayudare! Tu pelea que yo evitare las balas, acabemos con nuestro destino!**_

 _ **Gracias hanyuuu!**_

 _En un instante rika aumento la velocidad y comenzó a atacar a takano, pero ella para defenderse saco su arma y comenzó a disparar pero ninguna de las balas le daban, hanyuuu estaba evadiendo las balas, y gracias a esto más y más avanzaba con la guadaña para poder matar a su objetivo_

 _Mientras tanto los otros peleaban contra el gigante, no podían más estaban medios heridos_

 _Rena, ayúdanos!- gritaba satoko_

 _Rena en un instante, bajo a toda velocidad con su hacha rompiéndole el hueso de su brazo, el radio en un momento el hombre comenzó a gritar y con ira agarrar a la joven del cuello, rena se movía de toda manera pero no podía zafarse, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en el suelo, el hombre se quedó sin mano, los chicos atacaron a un mismo lugar para destrozarle la mano, en ese instante le saco de una pasada el cuello, otro punto para rena._

 _Rika avanzaba mas y mas hasta arrinconar a takano en la pared y en un instante con la guadaña se la clavo en su barriga haciéndola escupir sangre, estaba acabada fue derrotada por una niña_

 _No-no puede ser, es mi fin?- se preguntaba la mayor escupiendo sangre lentamente_

 _Al parecer si al fin no seré la que muera_

 _Rika-chan te odio, acaba de una vez- decía llena de coraje y de odio_

 _No puedo hacerlo, no puedo acabar con una vida- dijo la niña agachando la cabeza_

 _De un momento a otro takano se clavó sus uñas en la garganta, takano tenía el síndrome de hinamizawa y estaba en la fase 5, no se podía hacer nada ella se estaba matando, mientras que rika observaba_

 _Todo había llegado a su fin, la atacante takano había muerto se había suicidado, con sus propias manos, algo realmente aterrador, los jóvenes salieron de ese lugar manchados de sangre no podían creer lo que había sucedido y a quienes habían asesinado…_

 _No hablaron de esto, y todo regreso a la normalidad_

 _Rika había cambiado su destino, su vida, lo que aun se preguntaba porque esto paso antes de lo previsto.. era un caso sin resolver_

 _Fin_

 _Espero que le haiga gustado disculpen si el final no fuera el esperado pero a mi me gusto espero sus rewies :*_

 _Gracias por leer…_

 _LAS GOTAS DE LLUVIA_ _  
_ _SE CONVIERTEN EN GOTAS_ _  
_ _DE SANGRE_ _  
_ _Y RECORREN MIS MEJILLAS_ _  
_ _SI NO HAY LUGAR PARA MI AQUI_ _  
_ _ME IRE A OTRO LUGAR_ __

 _TOME ESOS DEDOS_ _  
_ _MIS DEDOS_ _  
_ _VOY A TOMAR TU MANO_ _  
_ _DESDE LA DISTANCIA_ _  
_ _VOY A IR AL BOSQUE_ _  
_ _DONDE LAS CIGARRAS LLORAN_ _  
_ _YA NO HAY VUELTA ATRÁS_ _ㇸ5ㇸ5ㇸ5 …_


End file.
